The Sketch Book
by GoldenFyre
Summary: A cute HoroRen oneshot, I'm rather proud of it. Ren wants to know what Horo is drawing, and Horo is jelous of milk.


Disclaimer: Shaman King, Shaman King, hm, let me see, I own all 5 of the manga, and I own the TV on which I watch the show, and the computer on which I read about it, and get fanfiction on it. But as of right now, I do not own the rights to it. That is just so typical. Sighs

Horo sat on his bed, sketching, he had coloured pencils spread around him, where he could reach them easily, if anyone had said anything to him, he wouldn't have heard them, he was so caught up in his drawing. First he picked up a black, and sketched for a bit, than a light brown, a pink, a purple, blue, black again.

Ren walked past Horo's room, watching Horo draw. Horo's tongue was poking out slightly; Ren couldn't help but find this adorable. He waited for Horo to notice him, with no luck. Horo was intent on his drawing; he picked up a blue again, and than red, gold and a skin colour. He smiled, perfect. Ren saw this and wondered what Horo was so happy about. He watched as Horo closed the sketch book, than reopen it up again to the first page, Horo looked at every page, his smile getting wider at every page he saw.

Ren was getting really curious. What the hell was Horo grinning at? It was an adorable grin to, soft and sweet. As Horo reached the page he had just finished drawing on, he sighed happily, closed the book, and put it under his pillow. He stood up and stretched, Ren used this time to get away, it would not do him any good, if Horo looked up to see Ren drooling over him (A/N: Hehe.)

As Ren walked quickly down the hall, he decided to make it his temporary goal to see what was in the sketchbook, and why the hell it made Horo smile that soft smile. He walked into the kitchen, and drank a glass of milk. Not surprisingly, Horo entered the kitchen shortly after. Horo saw Ren standing by the fridge, drinking a glass of milk. That was so typical of Ren. He really loved milk. _I can't believe I am jealous of MILK_he thought to himself, as he reached into the fridge to get something to eat, hmm, maybe there was some of that cake Tamoa had made a few days ago, for no apparent reason. Not that anyone had complained. Well, it had seemed like no apparent reason, but the reason was there. It had been made on request from Horo. No one knew why, except Horo, and Ren had a suspicion, but thought that it was just a coincidence. That day had been the 3rd year anniversary of the day Horo had met Ren. (A/N: HAHAHAHA! coughSorry)

Yoh had been crowned Shaman King half a year ago, but everyone remained at the inn, even though Anna made them work every weekend, she let them have the weekdays off, because they were, after all, customers. He pulled out a piece of the cake, than held it out to Ren, offering him some. Ren shook his head, he wasn't in a cake eating mood. He drained his glass, and left the kitchen, intent on getting the sketch book from under Horo's pillow.

He had just reached Horo's open door when he heard Yoh call "Dinner" he reluctantly went to the table, as he walked past the kitchen, he saw Anna yelling at Horo for eating the cake before dinner. A loud slap was heard, and Horo did a kind of slinking thing to the table, as Yoh and Tamoa served the food. It was sushi, complements of Tamoa. It was something they all agreed on. When they finished, Horo stayed in the kitchen to help clean up, as his punishment. After he finished helping Tamoa do the dishes, and sweep the kitchen, he, predictably, had another piece of cake. Meanwhile, Ren snuck quietly into Horo's room, he crept across the room. He sat cautiously on Horo's bed, and reached under the pillow, pulling out the sketch pad. On the outside it was just a normal sketch pad, but when he opened it up, he was shocked. The first page was like a second cover, like Horo had wanted this to be the real cover, but hadn't dared. It said Ren in bubble letters, the letters were purple and gold, they were almost touching, but not quite. That was all it said, but it took up almost the whole page. He turned the page, stunned. Why did the first page have his name on it? The next page surprised him even more, it was him, he was standing at the counter, drinking milk. The picture portrayed him perfectly, but still managing to make him look somewhat sweet. The next page was him just standing there, leaning on his kwan-dao, just looking out, this one was in black and white. He flipped through the pages, stunned. Each picture was of him or of him and Horo. One was a picture of him (meaning Ren) standing, and drinking tea, and Horo sitting on a low wall of ice with his arm around Rens hair. And his other hand shading his eyes (A/N: If you go to google and type HoroRen under images you should come up with most of these, but some are mine, that I made up!) Another was them both sitting, and Horo's hand rested on top of Ren's. Horo was grinning, and Ren was looking surprised. One was a picture Ren in his battle suit, his kwan-dao in oversoul mode, and his face was a mirror image of the fierce joy he felt while training. There was one with Horo with his face inches from Rens. One with Horo with his arms around Ren, there faces almost touching, Horo was grinning, one hand in Ren's hair, the other around Ren's waist. Ren was holding his arm up around Horo's face. And Ren was wearing a pink boa. The last picture, the one Horo must have been drawing this moring, was the two of them, walking under a cherry blossom tree, with the pink petals falling all around them, and them just walking through it, holding hands.

"Ren!" Ren jumped, suprised, than looked up to see Horo kind of leaping at him, Horo grabbed the sketch book from Ren's hands. His face was turning fascinating shades of crimson. Had Ren been able to think coherently, he would have been surprised at all the shades of red there were in the world, or in Horo's face. His mind seemed to be in shock, Horo had drawn that, Ren had seen him, which must mean that Horo felt the same.

"Ren, I, uh," with that speech, Horo turned on his heel and fled the room, Ren's mind, still being somewhat dead, was a bit confused by this, He had just figured out that Horo loved him, why wasn't Horo happy, now they could be together. Than realization hit him, so hard, that had realization been solid, he would have fallen over by the impact. Horo didn't know that Ren felt the same. Well, he would have to fix that, wouldn't he. He bolted through the door so fast, that Chocolove, who had been walking past, was knocked over, (A/N: haha, I don't much like him.) Ren, thankfully, was faster than Horo, and it didn't help that about 5 seconds after Horo ran out the door, he had tripped. He was just getting up when Ren caught his arm, than pulled Horo to face him. Horo was still reddish, but before he could say anything, Ren placed a hand over his lips, and said

"Shhh, Sh. I liked the sketch book." and with that, Ren covered Horo's mouth with his own. Horo thought this was another dream, but Ren's lips were softer than any dream Ren's had ever been, and his kiss was gentler. He gasped as he realized this was no dream, and Ren used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Horo broke the kiss, saying.

"Ren-koi, Aishiteru,"

"Aishiteru, HoroHoro." Ren replied, and kissed Horo again, after a few seconds of adorably cute kisses that would make any yaoi fangirl squel, they began to notice their lack of air. However, both of them were to proud to break away, and neither of them wanted to stop kissing.

5 minutes Later.

Yoh walked out of the house, intent on doing his shopping for Anna, he then tripped over something. Which he noticed was the unconsouos body of Horo, next to him was Ren in a similar state. "Alright, who did it!" Yoh called.

Owari


End file.
